Time to Shine
|year = 2015 |previous = Hunter of Stars |image = |conductor = -- |next = The Last of Our Kind|semiplace = 17th|semipoints = 4|position = --|points = --}} Time to Shine was the Swiss song that was performed by Mélanie René at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 after winning the Swiss national final, taking first place in both the public televote and the jury vote. A mid-tempo power ballad written by Mélanie herself, it talks about staying true to oneself and not letting obstacles get in the way of one's dreams. As Mélanie says: "it's not about bling-bling or glitter, but more about embracing who you are." It was performed 14th in the second semifinal following Sweden and preceding Cyprus. It failed to qualify for the final, only receiving 4 points. Lyrics I've been walking in the darkness Always hiding from my true self Afraid of letting go, of deception in their eyes A wounded ego, unafraid to start a fight I've been walking on a lonely road So many stories I have once been told No matter what they say, I will follow my heart I think it's time for me to stand up and hold my ground Cause I'm living my dreams, never been so alive The sky's the limit now that I know I can fly No more pulling me down, no more mucking around I'm growing up (growing up), and it's my time to shine Yeah, it's my time to shine It doesn't matter if I'm wrong or right I'm getting stronger every time I try I've learned to let it go, take it one step at a time I've met my ego, now it's time for me to let it shine Cause I'm living my dreams, never been so alive The sky's the limit now that I know I can fly No more pulling me down, no more mucking around I'm growing up (growing up), and it's my time to shine Yeah, it's my time to shine It's my time to shine I've been walking in the darkness Always hiding from my true self I've learned to let it go (I've learned to let it go) I've learned to let it go (I've learned to let it go) I've learned to let it go, now it's my time to shine Cause I'm living my dreams, never been so alive (I've been living my dreams, oh baby) The sky's the limit now that I know I can fly No more pulling me down, no more mucking around I'm growing up (growing up), and it's my time to shine (Hey, hey, I know) Cause I'm living my dreams, never been so alive (I've never been so alive, alive, no no no) The sky's the limit now that I know I can fly No more pulling me down, no more mucking around I'm growing up (growing up) (It's my time) And it's my time to shine Yeah, it's my time to shine (It's my time to) It's my time to shine (It's my time to, my time to) It's my time to shine Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Switzerland Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Last placers